LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 Finale/Transcript
(Avalos is seen glaring at the inspired heroes) Avalos:...... Xylia: Alex.... Alex: Guys, get ready. We're about to go all out for this one. Jordan: R-Really? Alex: If we're to take down this Dragon and stop the invasion, then we have no choice. Jessica: Right. Avalos: You seriously think you stand a chance? I killed your friend and fed him to Articore! You'll all share that fate unless you stand aside and surrender yourselves! Alex:.....Never. Avalos: ! FINE THEN!!! (Avalos charges up energy) Avalos: I'LL TURN YOU ALL TO ATOMS!!! (Avalos fires another beam but Alex holds the beam back) Avalos: W-WHAT?!?! Alex:.... (Alex and the other heroes step out of the way before he lets the beam go, causing it to miss them entirely) Avalos: NO!!! Alex: It won't be that easy Avalos. Erin: It ends here! Avalos: *Growls* Xylia: Avalos please, just give up. It's over. Jason: Yeah. Avalos: Don't tell me what to do you stupid bitch! I won't let your words affect me again! Xylia:...... Avalos:..... (Avalos then turns to his Doom Seekers) Avalos: Don't just stand there! KILL THESE KIDS!!! (The Doom Seekers roar and charge) Yang: *Slams fists together* For Scott. Miles: Yeah. Alex: CHAAAARGE!!!! (The heroes charge toward the Doom Seekers and attack) Alex: *Stabs a Seeker* RAAH!!! Daniel: Burning Sun do it! Burning Sun: Right away! (Burning Sun burns a few Doom Seekers away with a fire beam) Jessica: Have a nice FLIGHT!! (Jessica uses her powers and throws a group of Doom Seekers off of Articore's back) Jessica: WOO!!! Yang: Nice one! Avalos: No....NOO!!! (The Doom Seekers are soon defeated by the heroes) Alex: We got 'em guys! Ruby: Alright! Spot: Doom Seekers down! Avalos: You BASTARDS!!!! Alex: Hmph. Izuku: It's over Avalos! Miles: Give up! Avalos: NEVER!!!! Alex: Then we'll finish it ourselves. Jess! Jordan! Jordan: Right! Avalos: Huh? (The three then begin to charge psy blasts) Alex: Hit Articore with all you got guys! Avalos: !!! Erin: Right! Yang: Let's do it! Heroes: TOGETHER!!! Avalos: NOOO!!!! (All of the heroes start to strike Articore's back with their abilities, chipping their way through the ice making up his body) Articore: GRAAAAAAAH!!!!! Avalos: LEAVE MY DRAGON ALONE!! (Avalos is about to fire at the heroes, but Xylia stops him) Xylia: No. Avalos: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!! (Avalos pushes past Xylia who restrains him with vines) Avalos: GNN NO!!! Xylia: It's over Avalos. Your plan failed. Avalos: XYLIAAA!!!! Alex: NOW!!! (The heroes attack Articore's back once more, breaking through it and destroying the Ice Crystals giving him life) Articore: !!!! *Pained roar* (Articore ceases his roar and falls toward the ground, landing hard and knocking the heroes and Avalos off his back) Alex: GNN!!! Erin: GAH!! Miles: *Rolls and gets up* WHOA!!! (The heroes slowly get back up and look around. They then look at each other smiling before they look at Articore) Articore: Creator......I-I....failed....y-....youuu..... (Articore breaks apart and shatters) Alex:....... Erin:.......... Jessica: WE DID IT!!! (The heroes all cheer. Xylia looks around but doesn't find Avalos) Xylia:..... Ivy: What is it? Xylia:.....He's gone. Ivy: Huh?? Xylia: He's gone. He must've teleported out. Ivy: Dammit... Xylia:...... (The two join the heroes) Anne: Wow, that went better than expected! Kane: Y-Yeah. Erin: Yeah but...... Alex:......... Jessica: *Sigh* Scott..... Miles: He's....gone.... Yang: Yeah..... Jack: God DAMMIT!!! Ian:...... Alex: Come on. Let's.....get back home... Erin:...... (The heroes all look at each other sad. It then cuts to them returning home later on) Red: *Gasp* Guys! Blue: You're all back! Slimer: Hey kids..... Batty:..... Red: ?? Yellow: Mom? Pink: Everything okay guys? Alex:...... Erin:........ (The heroes all scatter around the house without talking) Pink:..... Red: Hmmm, weird. Blue: Should we check on them? Pink: Yeah. Good idea Blue. Yellow: Let's go! Green: Right. (The infants all scatter. It then cuts to Jessica sitting alone in her room rubbing her forehead) Jessica: *Depressed sigh*...... (Pink is seen coming up to Jessica) Pink: Hi Jessica! Jessica: Oh... Hi Pinkie.... Pink: Did you guys save the city? Jessica.... Yes... Pink: Well... Why so sad? Jessica: Because we.......we..... (Jessica begins tearing up) Pink: Jess? Jessica: *Starts crying*....... Pink: *Gasp* (Pink goes up to Jessica) Pink: J-Jessica?? Why are you are crying??? Jessica: We lost him Pink...! Pink: Lost who?? Jessica: S-Scott! *Continues crying* Pink: Scott? Oh no... (Pink looks up at Jessica) Pink: Awww Jess....D-Don't cry. Jessica: What am I supposed to do then!? Pink:.....Be happy. I-I guess? Jessica:...... Pink:..... (Jessica lies her face into her pillow and continues crying) Pink: Aw man.... (Yellow then climbs up) Yellow: Everything okay in here? Pink: Yellow? What are you doing in here? Yellow: Green's taking care of Xylia and Ivy. I thought you'd need some cheery backup. Pink: Boy do I. I don't know how to cheer Jess up. Yellow: Hmmm, any ideas? Pink: None. Yellow: Hm, well I might have one. Pink: What is it? Yellow: Act cute. Maybe it can get her mind off of what's making her sad! Pink: Oh good idea! Being cute is what I do best! Yellow: Then let's try it! Pink: *Nods* (Jessica is seen crying still) Pink: Oh Jess! Jessica: *Sniffs and looks* Hm...? (Pink and Yellow are seen rolling around and acting cute) Pink: *Cooing* Yellow: *Giggling while rolling around* Jessica: W...What...? Pink: Awwww aren't we just adorable? Yellow: Yeah! Look at us! Jessica:..... Pink: *Giggle* Come on Jess pet me! Yellow: No me! Pink: You know I like having my belly rubbed! Yellow: No pet my head! Jessica:..... Pink: Come on! Pleeeeeease? Yellow: *Coos* Jessica:.....*Smirk and giggles a bit* Pink: *Gasp* Jessica: Oh you two.... *Holds arms out* Come here you guys! (Pink and Yellow go up to Jessica and she hugs them both) Jessica: Infants always know how to make me smile! Pink: That we do! Yellow: *Giggle* Jessica: *Picks up Pink* Heh, look at these cute little wings! (Jessica plays with one of Pink's wings) Jessica: So cute! Pink: *Giggles* Jess, that tickles! Jessica: But look at them! So tiny and adorable! (Pink and Yellow giggle as Jessica plays with them. Meanwhile with the others) Alex: *Sighs* Miles: Well....Guess that's another addition to the memorial room. Yang: Yep.... Jack: Son of a bitch....I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard for this! Ian: Easy Jack. Jack: Well what am I supposed to do!? That was my best friend he killed! Ian: Well we- Red: *Voice* Be happy! Alex: ??? Yang: Huh? (Red and Blue crawl into the room) Red: Hey guys! Yang: Blue? Red? Blue: Yep! Red: That's us! Alex: What's up? Red: We heard everyone was depressed! Blue: We wanted to take the job of cheering everyone up! Ian: Kids that's nice but- Red: Aw come on! Don't deny our help! Blue: We heard you lost a friend, but you can't lie around all mopey! Alex: Guys- Red: All the movies we've seen have taught us that we're supposed to find hope and resolve through the deaths or sacrifices of allies! Alex: But- Red: So cheer up! Blue: Don't let his death be for nothing! Jack:..... Yang:..... Alex:..... Ian:....... Red:....... Blue: Nothing? Huh, I thought that would do something. Red: Me too. Alex:...... (Alex goes and picks Red up) Red: Hm? (Alex hugs Red close) Red: Uhhhhh..... Alex: You're right Red. Thank you... Red:.....T-Thanks? Blue: Wow. It actually worked. (Yang picks Blue up) Blue: Hm? Yang: Come here kiddo... Blue: Umm, okay. (Yang carried Blue over to a couch and takes a seat cradling him) Red: Hehe. Blue: S-Shut up Red. Red: *Smile* Ian: See? I told you staying positive was what would get us through this. Jack:... Yeah... You're right.. Scott wouldn't want this... I will miss him though... And Jiro. Alex: Yeah. Jiro... Ian:..... Jack: What do you think happens to a Spirit when the host dies? Alex: Not sure....But I'm certain he passed on with Scott when he died. Jack: Yeah.... Ian:...... Alex: Well, at least we saved our world yet again from Avalos. Yang: For how long remains to be seen though. Jack: Yeah. Blue: Umm, can I held in a different way? This is embarrassing. Yang: I thought you liked being held by girls. Blue: Not like a baby! Red: *Giggle* Blue: Shut up! Red: You are a baby though. Blue: *Blushes* N-No I'm not! Yang: *Smirks* Hate to break it to you Blue, but you are. Blue: *Groans* Yang: Heh. Red: Talk about Baby Blue! Blue: This wasn't part of our plan... (Alex puts Red down) Alex: Thanks for the pick-me-up Red. Red: No prob! Blue: Hmph. Yang: Hey, would it make you feel better if I let you wrap around me like you do Erin? Blue:...... Red: There's your chance you perv! Blue: *Growls* It would be better if you'd let me pound my bro into oblivion. Red: *Smirk* Ha! Alex: Say, where is Erin anyway? Jack: Locked herself in our room. Alex: Huh?? Blue: ! Oh no! That's my cue! (Blue jumps from Yang's arms) Blue: Sorry but I gotta go help Erin! Yang: Go on Blue you got it! Red: Yeah bro! (Blue crawls off and heads to Erin's room) Erin: *Sitting on the bed* ……… (Blue slides out from under the door) Erin: Hm? Blue: Erin I heard you were sad! Erin: Huh?? Blue?? Blue: Yep! Its me! (Blue crawls up to Erin and goes up to her lap) Blue: What's up? Erin: *Sigh* Nothing.....Just...moping... Blue: Aww come on Erin! Don't be sad! Erin: Easier said then done Blue... Blue: Well then! I'll cheer you up! Erin: Hm...? (Blue wraps around Erin) Blue: Like this! Erin: Blue....You're not helping... Blue: Yes I am! Erin:..... Blue: Come on Erin cheer up! Erin:...... Blue: Hmmm.....Oh! I know! Erin: What... Blue: Belly rubs! Erin: Please don't Blue....Not in the mood... Blue: Mom says it works! Erin: *Groans* (Erin lies down face first into her pillow) Blue:.... Erin:.... Blue: Erin? Erin: *Muffled* Blue: Huh? Erin: *Sits head up* Leave me alone.... Blue:………… (Blue slowly removes himself from Erin) Blue: *Tears up* ………… Erin: ? Blue? Blue:......... (Blue then curls up and begins sobbing) Erin: B-Blue! Blue: *Sobbing* I just wanted.... To cheer you up.... (Erin sits up) Erin: Oh come on now kiddo don't cry! Blue: *Sobbing* Erin: B-Blue please. If you don't stop then I'll.... (Erin starts to tear up) Erin: I-I'll..... *Starts to sob* Blue: *Sobbing* (Erin hugs Blue close as they both cry. Red then crawls under the door) Red: Hey bro! How's-....Oh. Erin and Blue: *Sobbing* (Red crawls onto the bed) Red: Guys? Erin: G-Go away... Blue: Please... Red: But guys- Erin: Please Red.... Red:...... (Red turns and jumps off the bed before crawling to the door) Red: Right uhhh, I'll...give you both time alone. (Red crawls out of the room. It then cuts to Spore entering the house with a bucket) Spore: *Happy humming* Amanda: Spore? Spore: That's me! Amanda: Whatcha got there? Spore: Food for us! Amanda: Really? Spore: Yep! Amanda: Ah sick! I've been hungry since we- (Amanda looks in the bucket) Amanda:............ Spore: Well? Amanda: This is a bucket of dirt Spore. Spore: Yeah! Amanda:... Spore... You do know humans don't eat dirt right? Spore: Oh they don't? Amanda: No. Spore: Oh. Amanda: Yep. Spore: Oh well! More for me then! (Spore begins to consume fistfuls of dirt) Spore: Mmmm! Amanda: *Smirks and rolls eyes* Oh Spore. Spore: What? It's delicious! Amanda: You enjoy it then. Spore: Oh I will! (Amanda smirks) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales